Unlocked Consciousness
by CitrusyGoddess
Summary: After striking a deal with Mikael Klaus has forced his adoptive sister, & love of his life Caroline to forget everything about him. After thousand's of years apart he meets her again, but now engaged to his best friend's brother, Damon, and with her having no idea of who he is, can he resist her or will he break the deal and put her life in danger from another who lusts after her?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a seriously AU world of Klaroine! …(The best kind of TVD world really) Ahhh those two NEED to happen in S4! **

**Ok, I'm not going to lie, I've been watching a LOT of Lost and that's where the idea of the flashbacks have come in which are all in italics, and they are not in order of age but I've tried to indicate how old they are in each one…..I bet your confused already ;) Oh well, just you wait ;)**

**Background: No Elena, because I'm lovely like that :L Apart from that you'll see as it goes along :D**

**Really hope you like! This is more of an introduction, other chapters will be longer, unless you think this is a good amount, tell me what you think in reviews, it means a lot and seriously makes me update faster as my reviewers from my previous Klaroine fanfic know XD **

**No copyright intended: The characters, as much as I wish they did, do not belong to me. Otherwise all characters except for Klaus and Caroline would cease to exist XD**

* * *

The liquid washed down Klaus's mouth, he slammed the glass back on the counter and ordered another, his youngest brother, Kol, patted him on the back and Klaus had to restrain himself from snapping his neck, again.

"I think about her every day," Kol muttered, "I don't think I can ever stop, who forgets their favourite sister?"

Klaus ignored him, becoming intensely interested in the mud brown wall directly in front of him whilst he heard Rebekah whack Kol round the head and his mock cry of pain.

"I'm right here Kol!" She hissed, sipping her drink delicately and avoiding looking at Klaus, "And technically she wasn't our sister."

Kol winked at Klaus and bumped his shoulder, "Who knows it better then him? Tell me, was she good in bed? I bet she was the best fuck of your miserable life, if the only one," He laughed into his glass which was quickly knocked out of his hand as Klaus flashed round to behind him and pinned him on the table, leaning over to hiss in his ear but suddenly Elijah tore them apart and held Klaus at arms length whilst Kol laughed and compelled the barman to serve him more vodka.

Rebekah hit him again, looked around and growled, "Your lucky we're the only ones in here idiot."

Kol opened his mouth again but Elijah silenced him with a stony look, "That was unacceptable Kol; do not bate your brother."

"Sorry mum," He said rolling his eyes, he watched Klaus behind Elijah still struggling to get past him, hatred burning in his eyes, his tarnished soul on fire and still Kol didn't feel as if he had enough torture to punish him enough, "Forget our father Klaus," He implored leaning closer towards him, "Forget his ridiculous deal, find her, bring her back home, bring her back to us."

Klaus immediately stopped, his eyes widening, "You've been infuriating me on purpose? You know I can not break what we agreed upon."

"I NEVER AGREED!" Kol roared throwing his glass at Klaus who staid motionless, it smashed on the wall behind him and yet the hybrid did not flinch.

Kol fell back into his seat, "I miss her ok?"

Elijah put his arm on the boy's shoulder, closing his eyes and remembering the blonde beauty from his childhood, the one so obsessed with Niklaus but never him, never Mikael, "So do we all."

"I'm bored of this," Rebekah yawned, "Nik; can't we leave to visit Stefan now?"

"Want to get into his pants as well little sis?" Kol laughed, dodging Rebekah's incoming punch, all laughter ceased however when Klaus shoved past them all and walked outside of the bar, his back leaning against the cold brick wall as he closed his eyes and remembered her, her golden hair, her aqua blue eyes, her insecure smile and the way she always used to swing his hand back and forth in hers.

* * *

"_Niklaus, where's Elijah?" His mother asked upon entering the hut, the small ten year old knobbly kneed boy raised his head gloomily from the table and squinted past his mother trying to see what she was concealing behind her back. _

"_Father took him," He muttered wincing as he hopped down from the chair and hastily pulled his clothes further down so his mother wouldn't see the bloody beating he had received from his father only hours before. _

"_Oh well," She said waving her hand in dismissal, "I suppose I can leave the task to you." _

_Klaus refrained from jumping up and down in enthusiasm, finally a chance to prove himself, instead he tried to appear more mature by holding his hands behind his back and standing straighter, his mother beamed down at him and stepped to the side, revealing a beautiful yellow haired girl only several years younger then himself._

"_Her family died," Esther muttered sadly, coming to stand beside Klaus and kneeling down so that she was eye level with him, "We are her family now."_

_Klaus couldn't take his eyes away from the girl, he was transfixed by her, she looked so sad, her cheeks were damp with her own tears and she was staring at her feet, her small shoulders shaking slightly._

"_I want you to take care of her Nik," His mother whispered, her hand on his back, pushing him forward slightly so he approached the girl._

_He hesitantly held his hand out and the blue eyed child raised her head, a cautious smile coming across her face as she took him in. He took her hand and shook it delicately and his smile widened when she didn't let it go, clinging to him for support. She stepped towards him and they stood side by side looking at a joyful Esther. _

"_Nik, this is your sister, Caroline." _

* * *

"Must you always torment Kol?" Rebekah asked when they were halfway to Mystic Falls in Klaus's car, when he didn't answer she pressed on, "He misses her too."

"He doesn't understand what that means," Klaus snapped, grasping the steering wheel tighter.

* * *

"_Why did you not let her near Elijah?" Mikael hissed during the dinner, pretending that Klaus and Caroline weren't in the other room listening to every word. _

"_He was with you at the time, anyway she has taken to Klaus quite well," Esther muttered. _

"_A little too well." _

* * *

"I'm hoping that you are not joining me with the intention of ruining Damon's wedding," Klaus said, watching his sister stiffen out of the corner of his eye and smiling grimly.

"I have a little more dignity then that," She huffed crossing her arms and watching the 'welcome to Mystic Falls' sign whiz by, "Despite the fact that he seems to have chosen someone who looks exactly like me."

"That is probably a great exaggeration sister, Stefan say's she's actually helping him get over Katherine."

"And I wasn't?" Rebekah almost shouted, sighing when she saw Klaus smirk, she rested her head against the window and they remained silent until the car finally arrived at their mansion.

Klaus grabbed all 20 of Rebekah's bags whilst she walked into the house and screeched in delight when she saw Stefan already waiting for them in their living room. She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he twirled her round laughing before setting her down, she smoothed her skirt and watched as him and her brother patted each other happily on the back, rolling her eyes at their manly greeting.

Klaus motioned to Rebekah's bags on the floor and smiling one last time at Stefan she picked them up and left the room.

Klaus poured Stefan a drink and laughed when his friend refused, "You were fun as the ripper."

Stefan shook his head and took the bottle of scotch from the table next to the sofa, watching Klaus tear into the blood bag and drain it dry with only a hint of resentment.

"I can't believe you've come back for my brother's wedding," Stefan mocked.

"I always thought you'd be the one to get married first," Klaus smirked, "And how can I miss this? Damon? Married? It's fucking ridiculous, who's the unfortunate girl? Vampire I presume?"

"Of course," Stefan laughed, taking another swig from his bottle, "He thought she was human though at first, tried to compel her like he usually does but then she revealed her fangs, and, well the shock that went through Damon, it was comical, he was so preoccupied with trying to fuck her that he didn't even realise she doesn't have a heartbeat."

"Typical," They laughed, "And there's no one who's captured your attention?" He asked and Stefan only laughed more.

"Those days are behind me," He said, "But what about you, no woman has yet tamed you I see."

* * *

"_One day, we'll run away together," Caroline giggled, twirling the rose between her fingers and rolling on her side to face Klaus in the meadow. _

"_Your ten Caroline," He smiled, taking the rose out of her fingers and putting it in her hair, "Your dreams are too big." _

"_Your dreams are too small," She insisted, pulling out shreds of grass and throwing them around her, "Don't you want to see the world?" _

_Her joking expression vanished when she saw a pair of boots before her and she muttered a silent prayer that it wasn't Mikael and was relieved when she raised her eyes to see Elijah who knelt down before her and smiled, "Kol wants to know if you want to play chase with us." _

_Caroline bit her lip and looked at Klaus who rose his eyebrows at his brother, "We've never been invited to join in with you and the others before." _

"_Well," The older boy said extending his hand to Caroline who only looked at it with uncertainty, "You two have always been so preoccupied, we didn't want to intrude." _

_Klaus opened his mouth to ask more but he saw Mikael standing behind the hut watching them intently and he swiftly nodded to Caroline who slipped her hand into Elijah's and he helped her to her feet. _

_Klaus rose from the floor and dusted grass and rose petals off of his clothes before proceeding after them, trying not to be jealous of Elijah and Caroline's still linked hands. _

* * *

Rebekah joined them a while later, bounding into the living room and twirling before them in a emerald green dress, Stefan watched her with appreciation and Klaus fell further back in his seat.

"Spoiling the festivities already?" He asked, "Showing us your dress for Damon's wedding won't ruin it Rebekah."

Her cheeks turned a shade of pink at Stefan's questioning gaze and she glared at Klaus who only raised his drink towards her and winked.

"You look beautiful Bek's," Stefan insisted and she sighed contently and sat opposite them.

"When do we get to meet Damon's fiancée?" She asked looking at her nails and Klaus's grin only spread wider.

"Tomorrow if you like," Stefan said rising from his feet and walking towards the front door, "In the morning, you'll be surprised at how much she contrast's to Damon."

"So she isn't a drunk whore?" Klaus asked pleasantly.

Stefan shook his head smiling and left, unaware of the pair of eyes that watched him depart before they finally settled on the windows which displayed Klaus and Rebekah.

Rebekah threw a pillow at Klaus who caught it easily and threw it back before leaving the room and walking towards his bedroom, he only barely heard Rebekah swear at him before he rested his head against the pillows and fell asleep.

* * *

"_Klaus," Caroline yelled, he almost dropped the buckets of water in surprise and turned to face the young teenager bounding towards him. _

_Caroline had aged well, now fifteen she had almost fully developed and her hair reached her waist, Klaus had to keep reminding himself of their two year age difference, and the fact that she was his adoptive sister._

_She reached out and took one of the buckets from him, when he tried to protest she only rolled her eyes and he smiled warmly at her. _

"_I haven't seen you all day," He said trying to hide disappointment as he saw that the sun was soon to disappear, limiting their time even more._

"_Elijah," She muttered, "Courting, again."_

_This time Klaus did drop his bucket, the water went all over his feet and he knew he'd get a beating for it later but he didn't even care, Caroline did however and shoved her bucket towards him, picking up his on the floor and holding it close to her. _

"_You?" He asked stunned, his hands clenching into fists._

_Caroline laughed in horror, "Of course not! No, the new woman; Tatia, the beautiful one." _

"_You're beautiful to," Klaus said relieved, the words slipping from his mouth, he looked at Caroline quickly and she smiled gratefully at him._

_They fell into a comfortable silence throughout the rest of their journey but Klaus could see that Caroline was pondering his previous words and he tried not to blush._

_When they entered their hut Mikael roared about the lack of water and raised his hand to Klaus but Caroline quickly interjected that it was her fault, Mikael looked at her and gave her a fake smile, his gaze lingering on her chest. And, that's when Klaus dropped the other bucket of water. _

* * *

Klaus tried not to comment about his sister's lack of clothing, her ridiculously short black dress left no room for imagination and he found it hard not to wrap a towel around her, when he opened his mouth she rose her hand and told him to shut up.

During the walk to the Salvatore household Rebekah's true questions finally came to surface:

Do you think he love's her?

Do you think she's beautiful?

Oh god, do you think he's given up drinking for her?

Klaus held his tongue and squeezed his sisters hand gently before knocking on the door, there was silence and then a faint female voice shouting for them to 'come in.'

The door swung open and Rebekah entered the house as if she owned it, standing in the middle of the room and looking around her, trying to see if there were pictures of Damon's soon to be wife, she was disappointed to find there was none.

Klaus came up behind her and looked around, finding no trace of the Salvatore brothers until his gaze finally rested on a note from Stefan saying they'd have the pleasure of meeting the woman in private, they had suit fittings to get too since Damon was 'useless' and couldn't actually remember the appointments.

A soft pleasant voice sounded behind them and Klaus tensed, "Hello, I'm Damon's fiancée," Klaus closed his eyes and prayed that the voice was just a figment of his imagination, he turned slowly and faced her, the blonde beauty of his childhood staring warmly at them, "I'm Caroline, and you are?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Your reviewers are so SOOO lovely…KLAUS AND THE SALVATORVE BROTHERS FOR ALL OF YOU! …..Ahhh my love for ALL the TVD men knows no bounds….except for Mikael…..yeah…..I think that's the only one I don't want to skip merrily through a field with. **

**Well I wasn't really going to start writing this story till I finished my other Klaroine fic: 'Witness your future.' But your responses were so kind and motivating that an early update was required! Please keep reviewing it truly does make me write a lot faster :D **

**For all those of you who are confused: Caroline's parents died when she was 8, Esther took pity on her and raised her as her own daughter. I have no idea about the age differences between the characters but in this fic:**

**Klaus is 2 years older then Caroline.**

**Kol and Caroline are the same age.**

**Rebekah is one year older then Caroline.**

**Elijah is five years older then Caroline. **

**Anyways I'm gonna stop blabbering on and actually let you guys read this whilst I day dream of running around with Klaus and feeding him Marshmallows….mmmmmm Marshmallows…mmmmm Klaus ;) **

* * *

"_Klaus?" Caroline whispered, kneeling beside him, gently nudging him awake, his eyes opened groggily and he looked up at the young girl he had only known for a week, the eight year old still looked haunted but upon meeting his eyes she smiled at him and tugged on his hand._

_He let her pull him from the bed and together they sneaked out of the hut, Caroline ran towards the forest and Klaus followed happily, entranced by her, she was so intriguing, and she actually wanted to spend time with him, he wasn't used to this attention with his other siblings, apart from Rebekah who seemed to be ignoring him since Caroline's appearance. _

_They arrived at the well and Caroline looked into it, Klaus approached slowly behind her and stopped when he realised she was crying. He gently put his hand on her back and she sighed, "My parents are gone," She hiccupped, "I don't want to loose anybody else." _

_Klaus stood beside her and leant against the well, his fingers trailing down her arm until he finally grasped her hand, looking at her intently, "You'll never loose me." _

* * *

Caroline pulled her hair out of its high ponytail, it fell to her back in loose curls and she looked uncomfortably away from the mans gaze, his posture was tight, he was as still as a statue, he probably hadn't blinked in a good few minutes, her smile fell even more when she saw that the woman's face almost exactly mirrored the man's.

She almost gulped, if they were members of Damon's family she's probably made a horrific appearance in just her dressing gown, she swept her damp hair to the side and wiped away the water that was still clinging to her cheeks from the cold shower she'd just had.

"You're marrying Damon?" The other blonde spluttered, looking like she was going to be sick.

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she nodded curtly, a snide smile crossing her face, she wasn't fond of the other girl already.

"Yes, and you are?" She pressed on, switching her gaze back to the man who was clearly biting his lip to stop his mouth from falling open in shock.

Finally he seemed to snap to his senses and he grabbed the woman's arm, yanking her towards him, "Come on Rebekah we have to leave now," Rebekah didn't protest and followed him towards the front door, Caroline almost yelled after them about their poor excuse of manners but then the door opened before they even had a chance to turn the handle.

"Klaus," Stefan greeted beaming at the man.

"So those are your names," Caroline called, "Interesting."

Damon stepped into the house after and rose his eyebrows at the two Mikaelson's, "Annoyed my fiancée already I see Hybrid."

Klaus grimaced, watching as Damon moved towards Caroline who slipped into his arms easily and smiled at him, commenting about how he smelt of booze and reprimanding him, saying that he'd promised to give it up for her, Klaus heard Rebekah groan behind him, clearly, the man was in love.

"You'll have to punish me later," Damon whispered cheekily in her ear and she slapped him playfully, he caught her hand and pulled her towards him, grinning at her before kissing her softly.

Rebekah held on to Klaus's hand, stopping him from ripping the two apart, Stefan looked fondly at the couple but coughed when Damon's hand travelled from Caroline's waist to her ass. Caroline sprang away from Damon and looked down at the floor blushing.

Klaus growled lowly and Rebekah held onto his arm tighter when she noticed that everyone was staring at them, Damon put a protective arm around Caroline who watched him with concern.

"Ok," Caroline tried to joke, "Klaus doesn't seem big on public displays of affection."

* * *

"_Klaus?" Caroline asked shyly, peeking out from the bushes and sucking in a breath when she saw him emerging from the lake._

_He hadn't heard her, hadn't seen her yet and she remained concealed, his back was to her and she bit her lip when she saw his bare ass, age had treated him well, he was now nineteen and she tried to tell herself that seventeen was old enough to witness this, but her cheeks still turned a deep shade of pink. _

_He walked to the tree nearest to her and she shuffled backwards so he wouldn't see her, he grabbed the cloth hanging on a branch and began drying himself, she closed her eyes trying to ignore how badly she wanted him to turn round._

"_Enjoying the view?" He shouted and Caroline gasped, falling over in shock and revealing her position in the bush._

_Klaus laughed at her and pulled up his trousers, tying the string to hold them in place whilst Caroline looked up at him slowly and rose from the floor, not meeting his eyes._

"_I was coming to get you," She said hastily._

"_Spy on me you mean?" He teased and she bent down to grab his shirt and threw it at him. _

"_Cover yourself," She ordered, wishing that her stupid blush would disappear. _

"_It's nothing you've seen before," He shrugged, "We've bathed together Caroline." _

_She rolled her eyes and leant against the tree trying to appear casual which only amused him more, "I was eight." _

_He pulled his shirt over his head and laughed at her, walking towards her, she remained still and watched him with a playful expression, he rested his arm on the bark by her head and leant close towards her. _

"_Brother's and sister's aren't supposed to look at each other like that," He breathed and she felt her heart rate pick up, she held her hands tightly behind her back to stop herself from doing something she'd regret._

"_Well lucky for me, we aren't related," She replied and he chuckled, his eyes grazed over her face and the atmosphere changed, she closed her eyes, wishing for his lips to finally meet hers, just as in her dreams, he was only inches away from her._

"_Caroline!" They heard Kol bellow, followed by his quick footsteps and Klaus moved away from her quickly and she breathed a sigh of disappointment but quickly covered it when Kol bounded out from the clearing, a mischievous smirk on his youthful face. _

"_Hide me from Rebekah," He commanded, running towards her and hiding behind her back, he poked his tongue out at Klaus who folded his arms, knowing there was no game of hide and seek, just Kol tormenting him with being so close to Caroline who laughed easily, "Kol, your taller then me, your being ridiculous." _

"_And your hanging with an oldie," Kol taunted pointing his finger at Klaus who huffed, "Come and play with us." _

"_Caroline's to mature to hang around with people her own age who play hide and seek."_

"_Oh, is she now?" Caroline said, tapping Kol on the shoulder and mouthing 'tag' and then she ran away, Kol smirked at Klaus, but he wasn't looking at him, he was watching Caroline with an amused expression on his face._

"_You hog too much of her attention," Kol whined, "It's not fair."_

_Klaus motioned towards Caroline who was only a distant figure now, "You've finally got your sister involved in one of your games, make the most of it." _

"_Good point, no chance of you joining us?" _

"_You know Father forbids me and Elijah to play," Klaus said looking at the floor, he heard Kol sigh with acknowledgement before running after Caroline whose laughter echoed throughout the entire forest. _

* * *

"Has no one told you it's impolite to stare?" Damon snapped at Klaus who looked at him with disgust before moving out of the house so fast that even Rebekah didn't have time to register his disappearance till moments later.

"He's a bit strange," Caroline murmured, her gaze fixed on the door which Klaus had just left, Rebekah watched Caroline agonizingly, willing her to remember but it was evident she wasn't able to.

Wow, Klaus had done a good job.

"He's a fucking nightmare," Damon said, moving towards Rebekah and hugging her, she responded numbly and Damon looked at her with worry.

"I should go after my brother," She said before walking out in a rush.

Caroline folded her arms and turned to the Salvatore brothers, "Now is it just me, or do they hate me?"

The brother's rolled their eyes, "They're just a bit….unique," Stefan said, watching Rebekah disappear round the corner, concern forming inside of him, their reaction's were unusual, even for them.

"Like I said to you before, fucking nutcases," Damon said grabbing a blood bag from the fridge and when Caroline settled him with a glare he smirked, "You can try to force apart me and my beloved mistress alcohol but when it comes down to it, I would personally wrestle you, stark naked I'd like to add, if you ever touch my human food."

Caroline raised her eyebrows, keeping the smile off of her face as she left the room and headed up to her and Damon's bedroom.

"Klaus!" Rebekah called, throwing the door open and entering his bedroom, as she expected, he was packing, throwing all of their clothes into suitcases, he didn't look at her, didn't even respond to her presence.

She sat on his bed and looked at him earnestly, "Are we going to discuss this?"

"We're leaving."

"You really believe that after thousands of years, _thousands; _that Mikael's still after her, still holding you to that stupid bargain?"

"OF COURSE HE IS!" Klaus roared, throwing the suitcase off of the bed so it flew into the wall and crashed onto the floor, he started shaking with fury but took a deep breath, trying to compose himself, "Thousands of years mean nothing when he has eternity."

"There are other women," Rebekah insisted, "He must be occupied with others by now."

Klaus laughed humourlessly, "And tell me sweet sister, when was the last time you saw me entertain a woman?"

Rebekah fell against the bed and sighed, "Never, not since her."

"Then you see why we must leave," Klaus said picking up the suitcase and repacking but Rebekah grabbed it out of his hands and stood by the other end of the room, "I do not have enough patience for this Bek's."

"I don't want to move again," She whispered and his shoulders sagged, she held her breath, hoping she'd won.

"You have ten minutes to pack."

She sighed and when he left the room she flipped open her phone, one new picture message had arrived from Kol, she squinted before opening it, hoping it wasn't a page 3 model covered in chocolate, which yes, he had sent her before.

"We have a problem!" Rebekah screamed and Klaus was beside her in an instant, taking the phone from her grasp, his mouth falling open at the picture of Caroline, clutching several bags in her hand as she walked out of the Salvatore house, her hair was back up in a ponytail and she was smiling happily, the caption from Kol read: _'Look what I've found.'_

Klaus immediately called Kol, the phone pressed tightly to his ear as he growled at his brother, "Kol what the fuck are you doing?"

"I found her Nik! And don't you dare threaten to dagger me, that threat is old now, think of a new one, like you'd make me snog Stefan, that's gross enough, actually, no! Threaten to put me in a room with about four or five witches, to be fair I can pleasure-"

"I'm going to dagger you," Klaus said quietly and Kol fell silent, "If you do not leave her alone and come with us I will never let you back out of the coffin Kol."

There was silence for several moments then Kol said, "Don't you miss her? She's here Nik! Right here! You can't keep me from family."

"Kol, I'm warning you-"

"Oh stop being such an old fart, now I'm off to talk to our sister," He hung up and Klaus yelled and almost crushed the phone but it was only the reappearance of her face on the screen which stopped him from doing so, he pocketed the phone and looked at Rebekah sighing, "Clearly it looks like we're staying here a few more days."


	3. Chapter 3

**I WANT KLAUS TO BE MY SNUGGLE BUNNY! ...And yes, I highly doubt that's a word. But it's true. This is what I want ;)**

**Thank you so much for reviewing guys! It means the world to me, the response I'm getting to this is amazing, I've never got this response so quickly on a fic before so please PLEASE with a big KLAUS cherry on top keep the reviews coming, keeps me writing a hell of a lot faster as I usually say XD And it's still true! :D One annoymous reviewer sent me a long review and asked if im ok with long reviews, I LOVE THEM! Please keep any length of reviews coming, it makes me happy in my little Klaroine world ...with the snuggly bunny Klausy *smiles*  
**

******Clearly I do not want a certain Mikael as a snuggle bunny, I want to apologize in advance about how creepy I've made him. But, I don't think Mikael has any fans...if he does...hopefully they don't mind him being a bit of weirdo...**

* * *

"_I can't believe Mother entrusted her to you," Kol said, grabbing the knife and skinning the deer angrily, taking out all of his frustration, "She's my exact age, your like, ancient compared to her."_

_Klaus tried not to laugh, "I'm only two years older then her, and like you could be trusted with looking after someone." _

"_Hey! I'm nine, not three!" Kol threw the dead carcass to the floor and rocked on the tree log they were sitting on, "Do you think she'll ever talk to us?" _

_Klaus shrugged and picked up a twig, drawing patterns in the soil, "Perhaps one day, give her time." _

"_Whenever any of us get near her she just stops talking, I don't think I've even heard her voice, what does it sound like? Does it sound like this," He puffed out his cheeks, ready to do an imitation of a girl but Klaus nudged him when he heard a sound and Kol gagged for air._

_Klaus put his finger to his lips and they both held their breath, they saw a flash of blonde go past, not realising they were there._

"_Klaus," The girl called timidly, Klaus immediately got up and started to walk towards her but Kol held him back, cocking his head so that his hair fell behind his ear and he could hear his adoptive sister speak once more._

"_Klaus?" She repeated, he could hear the worry in her voice and Klaus moved away from him harshly, running towards the girl, Kol followed eagerly and watched as Caroline smiled happily at his brother, grabbing his hand and whispering something in his ear. But then she saw Kol and hid behind Klaus immediately, her frightened face peeking out every now and again. _

"_Hello," Kol said kindly and walked cautiously towards her, she stepped away from Klaus and held out her hand, not even looking at Kol. He shook it and looked at Klaus shrugging but he smiled encouragingly and Kol whispered, "I'm your brother too." _

* * *

Caroline entered the grill and spotted her friend immediately, Bonnie waved her over and Caroline sat opposite her, Bonnie pushed a glass towards her and Caroline giggled, "I'm not married yet."

"Your marrying Damon," Bonnie smiled, "You better get used to the alcohol."

"Why does everyone think he's a raging alcoholic?" Caroline asked exasperated.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows and Caroline laughed, placing a box on the table and opening the lid, Bonnie peered into the box and squealed when she saw the baby blue gown, repeating that it was 'beautiful' and that Caroline 'shouldn't have' whilst running her hands up and down the material.

"You'll make a beautiful maid of honour," Caroline smiled and Bonnie looked at her stunned.

"Me? Seriously?"

"Of course you!" Caroline smiled, "Who else?"

"I was going to say that if you chose Anna I would perform some serious witch voodoo shit on you."

Caroline snorted and put a hand to her mouth as Bonnie laughed at her, they hugged over the table and Bonnie sipped her drink looking over at the bar and then back at Caroline, then back at the bar, then Caroline again with a smirk.

"Appears Damon's already got competition."

Caroline followed Bonnie's gaze and saw a brown haired man who raised his glass at her, winking, she frowned at him, he looked _familiar, _but she couldn't tell where from.

"I'll be right back," She said to Bonnie who only raised her eyebrows and watched Caroline walk towards what she thought looked like a perverted man, Caroline's favourite.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked, looking at the bartender and compelling him to serve Caroline free of charge, she gasped and leant towards him.

"That's _wrong._"

Kol laughed and held back from saying that she hadn't changed, she took the drink from the man angrily and sat next to the vampire, "Don't get your panties in a twist," He joked, "You can pay for it if you really want to."

Caroline rolled her eyes but found herself unable to move from the spot, she knew him from somewhere, but whenever she tried to think about it her mind went foggy.

* * *

_Caroline had began to take more of an interest in Kol since he had formally introduced himself the other week, she now sat next to him at the table, between him and Klaus whilst they all shared food, no longer holding onto Klaus's hand where no one would see. _

_Esther walked in with cups of water and sat next to her husband, she kissed him on the cheek and he turned to quiz Elijah's of his day's hunt, when he asked Caroline what she had been doing for entertainment for the day she remained silent and everyone gasped at her ignorance, Mikael was not one to be blankly ignored. _

_Kol squeezed her hand lightly under the table trying to encourage her to speak but she wrenched her hand from his grasp and he saw her other hand grab Klaus's instead who spoke immediately when he recognised his father's temper rising. _

"_We were collecting water," He said, keeping his eyes on the floor._

_He heard his father's chair scrape backwards and clatter to the ground; he saw the boots underneath him and raised his head, to the side of him Caroline lent back in her chair.. _

"_Is your name Caroline?" He spat and laughed bitterly when Klaus shook his head and whispered, "Sorry sir." _

_Mikael grabbed the scruff of Klaus's neck and hurled him to his feet; Rebekah began to weep and held onto Elijah who looked away vacantly, wanting to defy his father but knowing that his honour would never permit him to. Kol grabbed Caroline's chair so it wouldn't topple over as she began screaming, tears falling down her face._

_Esther instantly rushed to her side and tried to soothe her, looking up at Mikael who now had her son dangling in the air, "Put him down Mikael, your scaring her." _

_Klaus dropped to the floor and staggered to his feet, Caroline pulled him down onto his chair and grabbed his hands, he looked at her gratefully and wanted to slap Esther's hands away from her shoulders. _

_Several minutes later Caroline addressed the family for the first time since her arrival, she looked up from her plate and stared right into Mikael's eyes, "We were collecting water." _

* * *

"What's your life been like?" The man asked, resting his head on his hand and peering at her, when she drunk from the glass his mouth fell open in shock, his eyes landing on the diamond around her finger, "You're _engaged?_"

"Yes," She said casually, "But don't worry, I'm not going to tell my fiancée that you've been flirting with me."

Kol spurted his drink, "That's disgusting!"

Caroline's gaped at him, appalled, she looked down quickly at her outfit, jeans and a simple white t-shirt, she inwardly cursed herself for not making more of an effort then shook her head, Damon didn't care what she wore, in fact he often commented about how she should be a nudist.

"And why's that? You too old for me vamp?" Caroline tried to joke.

"I see you as a sis-" Kol began but he was cut off abruptly by Klaus patting him harshly on the back and ordering a drink.

She ignored Klaus, his way of introduction earlier made her feel like shit, downing the rest of her drink she glared at him quickly as she passed it back to the man and was about to make her way back over to Bonnie when she turned and asked, "What's your name?" But she was looking at Klaus whilst saying this who seemed determined to disregard her.

"Kol Mikaelson," He whistled and her mouth almost fell open.

"You're his brother?" She squeaked, "That's why you look so familiar."

"Don't compare these good looks to that thing," Kol said, pretending to be offended, but his humour vanished when he realised that Klaus was glancing anxiously around them, his gaze resting on the window outside, petrified of Mikael and his wrath.

He faltered and Caroline looked between the two of them, she caught Klaus's gaze and, yet again, felt uncomfortable, the way he was looking at her, it was like he'd known her forever. She shuddered and gave them a tight smile before turning round and sitting beside Bonnie across the opposite end of the Grill.

* * *

"_Slow down!" Caroline yelled, almost falling over as Klaus laughed at her from a far. _

_She grabbed hold of a tree branch for support and wiped her brow, she began to fan herself with her hand and felt relieved when she saw him begin to walk towards her, a happy smile on his handsome face, she instantly cursed herself for thinking such a thing of her brother. _

_She rested against the tree and he knelt down beside her, "You're the one that wanted to perform this childish activity." _

"_Its fun," She pouted._

_He reached his hand out towards her and her breath hitched but then his hand fell back to his side and he looked around them. _

"_There's no one here Nik," She said shifting closer towards him, fully aware that her breasts were pressed against his chest, she smiled up at him innocently and he looked down at her uncertainly. _

"_Are we going to continue playing chase or not?" He asked moving away from her and she let out a breath, typical, he will always see her as his sister, she tried not to show him how upset she was by turning away and wiping a stray tear from her eye. _

"_Am I still the chaser?" He asked not noticing her change in mood, he prodded her playfully; she whacked his hand away and giggled. _

"_Your always going to be the chaser Nik," She said tauntingly and then he lunged for her, she just managed to avoid him and he landed in the grass with a thud._

_She laughed as she ran and within moments she'd made it to the edge of the forest and stopped dead when she saw Mikael standing by the well, it was almost the same as she'd experienced with Klaus only weeks ago when she'd peeked at him, but this time she was not interested at all, she felt disgusted and tried to move back without him seeing her._

"_Caroline?" He asked, his voice boomed around her and she gulped, looking back at him and trying not to shriek when she saw how naked he was, she had a great urge to cover her eyes. _

_She took a hasty step back and fell over, he started to walk towards her and her heart rate sped up, she struggled to get up but she felt paralysed. _

"_Father," She pleaded, "Will you not be decent?" _

_It was the first time she'd ever called him that, usually she didn't refer to him at all, he cocked his head to the side and grimaced, "That won't work on me dear." _

_She felt relieved when Klaus stumbled out of the forest, a carefree grin on his face, which, automatically vanished when he took in the scene around him. Mikael looked abashed and Klaus stared at him with hatred, speaking with malice, "Do you not think it inappropriate to be nude around your daughter?" _

"_But she's not my daughter is she?" Mikael asked watching Klaus carefully whilst putting on his clothes, he moved towards them and looked down at Caroline who was still on the floor right by Klaus's legs. He looked slowly back up at Klaus and smirked, "Just as she's not your sister." _

_He shoved past him and called, "Don't go telling your mother about this little incident Klaus. It's not my fault you two can't keep your habits somewhere sensible." _

_Klaus held his hand out to Caroline who took it and fell into his arms, her head in his shoulder, her breath coming out in hitches, he stroked her hair and watched his father's back as he walked away. _

_But then Mikael turned round and grinned at him, "You are far too old for games now boy, it's forbidden to you. Time to grow up and become man."_

* * *

"You're a despicable excuse for a man," Klaus growled, practically dragging a bewildered Kol from the Grill.

He pushed him against the brick wall and pressed down hard on his neck, taking a dagger from his pocket and raising it to Kol's face, his eyes widened in shock and he cockily said, "You wouldn't."

"Is that a dare little bro?"

Kol snarled and tried to push away from him but Klaus pushed him harder against the wall, he brought the dagger close to Kol's chest and revelled in his fear.

"Caroline, do I have to?" They heard the witches voice float towards them and Klaus immediately let go of Kol who sunk to the floor relieved.

"You said that weird Kol guy was hot and I swear I saw him go out this way," Caroline replied and Kol looked at Klaus mouthing, 'I've pulled' and moved towards the entrance of the Grill but Klaus glared at him and he hid behind the open door, watching Caroline and Bonnie look around with confusion.

After several moments the girls finally gave up and hugged, parting ways and waving over their shoulders, Caroline walked towards the forest, the shortcut to the Salvatore house, and Klaus hurried to Kol commanding him that they leave Mystic Falls and never come back, but then they just glimpsed the shadow of a man running after Caroline, and her scream seconds later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies, my Klaroine shippers and even Daroline shippers! (I've never really met Daroline shippers before so I'm so inspired to write more Daroline scenes in this!) **

**Reviews make the heart grow fonder guys, I don't wanna be pesty-or pesky/whatever the hell that word is but please do review because I got loads of story alerts but not to many reviews and they really do brighten my day and give me incentive to continue, it also helps my writing muse and makes my story look less pathetic in its own little world in which I will have both Klaus and Niklaus...I'm a JoMo lover I know ;)**

**Soooo, it's really REALLY hot outside, but I can't even enjoy it because I don't have a topless JoMo in my garden sun bathing….oh the disappointments of not being a TVD cast member….. But I do have ice cream, and SPOONS, so I'm happy ;) (If I mention spoons a bit don't get freaked, my reviewers who read my other story Witness Your Future will understand, but don't worry guys I'll find another piece of cutlery to shoo away writers block, maybe a fork?)**

* * *

_She knew she was dreaming, she understood the difference between reality and what she desired, there was no way Klaus would ever look at her like that, with that heat in his eyes, his hands would never cup her face and he wouldn't lean his head so dangerously close to hers. _

_Caroline woke with a start and looked around her suspiciously; thank god no one could see what she dreamt of at night with the protection of the darkness. Rebekah slept soundlessly beside her and Caroline had to tiptoe in order to keep her in that deep slumber._

_She pushed the piece of cloth separating the girls room from the boys and peeked inside, but she only found Kol, sucking his thumb, she bunched her hands into fists and bit down hard to stop her laughter from escaping, he was a grown man now, his chest heaved and she thought of all the possible ways she could torment him in the morning. _

_She crept to the exit of the hut and looked at her adoptive parent's bedroom, hearing only their quiet snoring she decided to proceed and left, pushing aside the blanket and welcoming the cool night air. _

_She twirled round and felt the breeze lift her nightgown slightly; she smiled at the half-moon and pushed her hair out of her eyes when she heard murmuring near the well._

_She walked slowly towards the sound and stopped when she recognised the soft musical laugh of Tatia Petrova, she instantly ducked and crawled towards the well, only barely able to see in the pitch dark, a sinking feeling entered her stomach and she wished that neither of her brothers was with the temptress, especially Nik, just the thought of them together made her blood begin to boil, she shook her head at herself, refusing to acknowledge why. _

"_Do you think we can really do it?" She heard Tatia whisper excitedly and bit her lip waiting to hear the response of the unknown man, she almost cheered when she recognised it as Elijah and not Klaus. _

"_I'll do anything to be with you," He said fondly._

_Caroline looked round the corner of the well, flattening herself against it, she saw the two illuminated by the candle light which Tatia carried, Elijah wrapped his hand round her waist and Tatia seemed to melt against him, Caroline watched the couple transfixed as she slowly moaned into his mouth. _

_She grabbed her hair and tried to wrench the forbidden thoughts of Klaus that were circling round her mind, tormenting her; she looked at the couple one last time and felt a deep resentment for them. _

_She could never have that. _

_Little did she know Klaus was on the opposite side of the well thinking the exact same about her. _

* * *

Klaus didn't even look at Kol before running into the forest after her; no preservation for himself against Mikael, not even the stake which he had intended to hurt Kol with, it had clattered to the ground when he first made haste.

He tore threw the leafage and hurtled over the boulders, sweat pouring down his face as he ran the fastest he had ever run in his life, he could faintly hear Kol behind him but didn't slow down; his goal was her.

He didn't even process the scene around him before placing himself in front of the blonde figure and baring his fangs to the male.

* * *

"_Have you seen Elijah recently?" Caroline asked, feigning indifference as she bunched her skirts around her waist and let her feet enter the cool lake water, she closed her eyes at its soothing caress. _

"_No, I have no idea what's taken his interest," Klaus said and Caroline's eyes snapped open, she could easily tell when he was lying and he knew it._

_He ignored her stare and bent down to pick up a rock, throwing it with force into the lake, letting out a puff of air when he did so. _

"_You do," Caroline teased, grabbing a pebble and throwing it further then his, she raised her eyebrows at him and he accepted her silent challenge and picked up another rock._

"_It is not my business," He commented, "Who Elijah does in his spare time is none of my concern." _

_Caroline gasped at his words and bent over laughing, clutching her sides, "Who he does? You know, you know about Tatia!" _

"_Caroline," He warned, "It's a secret, how do you know?" _

"_I followed him one night," She said shrugging, "They didn't 'do' each other though, seriously Nik what a disgusting phrase." _

"_Oh I'm sorry your highness," He muttered bowing, "I meant, make love." _

"_Better," She giggled but then she noticed his eyes, they were glued to her completely, just as they had been several nights ago in her dream about him, the one where he'd almost kissed her, he looked away quickly and sat down._

_Caroline laid down beside him and he soon joined her, turning his head so he could gaze at her, she took a breath and whispered, "Do you think we'll ever find that?" _

"_What?" _

"_Love," She looked at the sky, "I'm nearing the age most girls of the village get married now Nik, and yet I have no suitors," Her gaze landed on his and she whispered, "I don't want any suitors." _

"_What do you want?" He asked, his hand tracing lazy patterns on her arm, she shivered at his touch. _

_She opened her mouth but then shut it again, reminding herself of a fish, his head fell back against the grass and he let out a sigh, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth again, wanting to speak._

"_Nik," Rebekah called and the two sprang apart, hurriedly standing up and walking towards Rebekah, not meeting each other's eyes. _

_The girl had her arms crossed and she watched the two of them with a snide look on her face, she pointed at Caroline and moaned, "You've spent all day with her, it's my turn!"_

_Caroline rolled her eyes and stomped away from them before Klaus could stop her, she was so close, so close to finally telling him._

* * *

Kol ran after Klaus, taking in his surroundings, much more alert then the head strong lovesick brother in front of him, he almost collided with Caroline and was thrown to the side by Klaus who was so furious with the possibility of Mikael that he didn't even understand Damon was the one standing in front of him, shaking with fury.

Caroline stepped uneasily away from Klaus and kept glancing at him, rushing to Damon's side in an instant, Klaus remained ready for attack but when Kol threw a twig at him he finally snapped to his senses, put his human façade back on and straightened.

"What the fuck?" Damon hissed, holding Caroline close to him and glaring at Klaus, he wanted to rip the idiotic hybrid to shreds but it was his fiancée clutching him that stopped him from advancing.

"You screamed," Klaus whispered looking at Caroline, "I thought you were in danger."

Caroline's eyes softened and she smiled shyly at him, "Thank you Nik," She shook her head muttering, "Your name's Klaus isn't it? Oh god I'm sorry, I got the name of my _saviour_ wrong, I don't know where that came from."

Klaus didn't answer, his eyes narrowed and his mouth quivered in worry, the sudden slip of the tongue, his and his family's appearance, it could all be the un-doing of compulsion, his hands curled into fists at his side and he swiftly looked at Kol in rage, but his brother only responded with a huge smile.

Caroline remembering, for him, was good.

For Klaus, not so much.

"Your saviour?" Damon spluttered, "I come out here, see my girl, hope for a bit of-" Caroline smacked him before he could finish his sentence and Klaus held back a growl at the mental images, "_Anyway, _she let out a little scream man, you need to loosen up."

Caroline turned round in his arms and laced her hands behind his neck, "And what if I was really being attacked? And you weren't here? But Ni- Klaus was, would you rather he just walked past?"

Damon looked at Klaus from over the top of Caroline's head sighing, "Thanks. Although next time just make sure it isn't an 'Oh Damon fuck me scream'."

"Will do mate," Klaus said through gritted teeth.

Damon took Caroline's hand in his and began to lead her away, she turned round to wave at Klaus and mouthed a 'Thank you,' he found himself waving back and when they were out of sight he threw a boulder at Kol who was mimicking his wave.

"She remembered your nickname though," Kol said happily whilst dodging boulders, "Doesn't that mean something to you."

"Yes!" Klaus hissed, running out of boulders and instead snapped large branches from trees and began aiming for Kol's head with them, "It means I'm going to have to get her alone-"

"Cheeky."

"And compel her all over again."

"You do realise that you're going to have to fucking un-compel her in the first place for that to work?" Kol said catching the branch Klaus threw at him and snapping it in half out of anger, "She's going to remember _everything, _she's going to be Caroline _Mikaelson _again, and that'll only last for a few minutes before you get all scaredy cat and make her forget us, for the second time!"

"I don't have a choice!" Klaus roared pushing his hair out of his face and staring at Kol, "We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you."

Kol raised his head and squared his shoulders, "I'm not going to apologize."

"We're leaving by tomorrow, that's an order Kol," Before Kol could utter a single word Klaus ran from the forest and in the direction of the Salvatore house, crouching low in the bushes and watching the inhabitants inside, waiting until the brothers departed, he'd stay in that position all night if he had to.

* * *

"_Pass me the bow Elijah," Klaus whispered staring at the boar from his hiding place on one of the highest branches of the tree, Elijah tutted at him and pulled the arrow further back, narrowing his eyesight and staring at his target before releasing. _

_They watched the boar collapse when the arrow pierced its side and Klaus rolled his eyes at Elijah's gloating face, "A man must know how to provide for his family," He said casually rocking back on the branch before jumping off and landing gracefully on the floor, looking up at Klaus as he did the same. _

"_Well if the weapon wasn't hogged constantly then I could have been that man," Klaus said taking a swig of water from the container around his neck. _

_Elijah walked towards the boar and twisted the bloody arrow out of it's body, watching the life force drain from the animal and sending a silent pray to God in thanks for the feast Esther will now be able to prepare tonight. _

"_You need to be more assertive then," Elijah reprimanded, tightening the bow and arrow securely behind his back, "How do you expect to take care of Caroline when she's your wife is beyond me." _

_Klaus almost gagged on his drink, "Caroline?" He asked astonishingly, lowering the container and looking into Elijah's eyes, "My wife?" _

_Elijah crossed his arms amused and chuckled, "You appear to be the only one who doesn't see the connection." _

_Klaus grabbed the boar and swung it over his shoulders, the weight meant nothing to him, not when he was facing this confusion, he walked ahead of Elijah, who, apparently didn't realise Klaus wanted him to stop talking. _

"_She's never left your side since she first came to live with us."_

"_That's because she's my sister," Klaus said immediately, trying to force the mental images his dreams had been giving him lately of the pure girl moaning underneath him. _

"_You truly believe she sees you as her brother?"_

_Klaus continued on through the forest, seeing the smoke from his family's hut merge with the sky and tried to enjoy the beautiful summers day, but Elijah with his none stop insightful chattering was forcing him to resent it. _

"_Klaus," He pressed on, standing behind him, "Do you look at her like you look at Rebekah?" _

_Klaus dropped the boar and turned to Elijah, disgust written all over his face, "Of course not! That's despicable!" _

_Elijah smiled broadly at him and knelt down to pick up the boar, moving past him and muttering, "I've heard you moan Caroline's name in your sleep." _

_Elijah's laughter echoed around him and Klaus felt his cheek's burn, shit, his dreams had been more vivid then he had once presumed. _

* * *

Klaus heard footsteps behind him and relaxed when he saw Rebekah kneel beside him, she opened her mouth but he clamped his hand over it, she wrenched it away from her face and glared at him, "I know why you're acting like a pervert. Gees, I was only going to ask you if you wanted me to get Damon out of the house, Stefan's no longer there, Kol is being his distraction and by that I mean he's using Stefan as a wingman at the pub. But if you're going to be an asshole I have a beauty appointment I could go to."

Klaus's eyes widened, "Why would you do that? You and Caroline were never exactly close."

"And whose fault was that?" She snapped then took a breath to calm down, "You have about two hours, and believe me, you better appreciate this."

She walked towards the front door and knocked loudly, Klaus watched with bated breath when Damon looked at his sister quickly then back inside the house, stepping out and closing the door immediately.

Rebekah started sobbing and practically yelled, "Was I not enough for you?"

"Rebekah, please," Damon hissed, trying to put a comforting arm around her, "Shut up, the misses will hear you."

Rebekah took an angry step towards Damon and peered nastily into his face, "If you don't come with me and finally talk about us like a good little boy I swear I'll tell her everything about your past," She grinned at him and he sighed, admitting defeat.

"This is pathetic," He growled at her, "You're pathetic," He almost spat at her and she curled her hands into fists out of rage.

Damon opened the door slightly and yelled, "Caroline, I'm off painting the town red for a while. I'll be back soon."

"That better not be literal," Caroline called back and Damon chuckled, "I love you."

Rebekah choked back a laugh, rolling her eyes at Damon, she knew he'd never repeat those words, not those three little words that half the time meant nothing, "I love you," He repeated back to Caroline smiling.

Rebekah's eyes flittered over to Klaus and they shared an agonizing look, he held her gaze for a moment then dropped it, forgetting his emotions for Caroline, she should no longer effect him, she shouldn't have power over him, he had a job too do and watching Damon and his sister round the corner and vanish from sight he finally crept towards the house.

He didn't bother knocking; his pain from Caroline's supposed love for her ridiculous excuse of a fiancée infuriated him, if he couldn't have her, why should anyone else? He crashed the door open and entered, searching each room for her, but, she was no where to be found, surely she could feel his anger radiate off of him, if she knew what was good for her, she'd be hiding.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've just jabbed myself in the eye with a make up wipe. How? Why? Owwwww! **

**Not long now till TVD S04! I'm very excited, mostly for Klaus, I swear that's the main reason why I watch it. He could kill all the characters (Except Caroline of course :P) And I would still love him. Ok, that's worrying.  
**

**So I've been getting a lot of questions in the reviews asking:  
Is Caroline an original?  
**

**Well I know this is probably spoiling it but yep, she is :) Although in all the flashbacks she is human, the whole 'I have fangs' thing will come later ;)  
**

**Also concerning her and Mikael, I know that this chapter elludes to rape, but that DOESN'T happen, at all, so don't worry :)  
**

**Thank you for reviewing my lovelies, please continue, you are all valuable members of my spoon army (and here newbies will be scared of my obsession with cutlery, don't worry guys that's what I nickname my amazing reviwers who help me battle the evil demon, known as writers block.) **

**Anyway's I'm gonna stop jabbering on xD ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Klaus stalked through the house, waiting for her to make her presence known, he knew Caroline better then anyone, and that's why when she sneaked up behind him poised for attack he caught her off guard and pinned her to the wall.

She snapped at him, her fangs inches away from his face but then she recognised him, understanding came into her eyes and she relaxed against his grip.

"I don't know how Damon's pissed you off, but I swear if you hurt me-"

"Will you shut up about your precious Damon?" Klaus growled, hitting her against the wall, she choked out a sob and he immediately let go of her, she stumbled backwards and clutched her head.

"I'm sorry," He breathed, grabbing his hair and pulling on it in frustration, "I'm so sorry Caroline."

"Whatever," She muttered, wiping the tears from her eyes and glaring at him, she stood straight and said casually, "Your uninvited to the wedding."

Klaus held back a small laugh, "Believe me," He murmured walking closer to her, "I have no intention of going anyway."

"I want you to leave," She breathed looking for a way to escape, "Now."

"Tell me Caroline," Klaus asked, still cornering her, "Do you remember your childhood?"

Her eyes looked at him in astonishment then turned to hate, she crossed her arms and tried to appear relaxed by leaning against the wall but he still felt like the predator, the man he should never be around her, he faltered and she took the opportunity, launching herself at him and knocking him flat on his back, she loomed above him and tried to ignore how flustered she was at their proximity.

What was wrong with her? He'd just attacked her and she was contemplating how good it would feel if she pressed down on him harder, but his question still bothered her and she whispered, "My memories, gone. Nothing, not till Damon, not till he found me, gave me a purpose. Do you know what that's like?" She looked him in the eye and he gazed at her, a sick look coming across his face, "To not even remember your own family? To even know if you have a family?"

"You have a family," Klaus muttered, bringing his hands up to cup her face and she sighed at his touch then glanced away in embarrassment.

There was something soothing about him, almost as if she'd known him forever, despite his reactions and supposed hatred towards her she felt safe; she could have laughed at her own stupidity if Klaus wasn't watching her so intently.

"Damon," Klaus inquired, stroking her hair, stealing these last few precious moments with her, "Does he make you happy?"

"Yes," She said determinedly and pushed his hand away from her, as if she'd only just realised it was there, as if it was usual for him to comfort her.

Klaus let out a breath and grabbed Caroline again, bringing her face down to meet his, she didn't try to struggle and when he compelled her to 'remember' she fell limp against his body.

He was laying on his back with Caroline on top of him, a position they hadn't been in for thousands of years, she was limp, numb, lifeless and he gently rolled her off of him, suddenly her body began to spasm, she wrapped her arms around her head and screamed in agony as the memories flooded into her.

* * *

"_Caroline," Esther called, sweeping back the beaded curtain to reveal the seventeen year old dressed in shimmering emerald, the gown curved in at her waist then transpired outwards, Esther's breath caught at her beauty._

"_It's hideous," Caroline muttered, bunching the material in her fists with hatred, "I don't want to go tonight," She sat on her bed and surveyed the dress whilst Esther chuckled as she sat down with her._

"_You have to child, you know its tradition," She smiled warmly and took Caroline's hands in her own, "Its Rebekah's turn with the next moon cycle and she's so ridiculously excited. It's quite infuriating actually," The two women laughed together but Caroline's fell short when Esther smoothed back her hair and murmured, "Tonight we find you a suitor."_

* * *

Klaus held onto her tightly, worry creasing his brows, he began to panic, she wasn't calming down, her sobs of pain echoed around him, he screamed her name repeatedly but she didn't give a response, his eyes filled with tears, "Caroline love," He begged, "Please, please, oh god please-"

Finally, her body rested, her eyes were shut tightly closed and she appeared to be sleeping, he carefully wiped away the damp tears on her cheeks and kissed her softly on the forehead.

* * *

_Kol stood straighter then usual, tall, proud, a little to proud for Klaus's liking but he held his tongue at the arrogance radiating off his younger brother, Rebekah however, couldn't, "Kol, no sane girl is going to be courted by you. They'd have to be blind, or death." _

"_Probably both," Klaus chimed in._

_Kol raised his head higher in the air, "You are below me now, unmarried peasants, I shall be the first to court successfully," He squinted at Elijah, "It's been moon's since I've seen you near a female, and you," He turned round and pointed at Klaus with a sophisticated air, "Only seem to like the company of our sisters." _

"_One sister," Rebekah pouted, but Klaus didn't respond, he was to busy avoiding Elijah's knowing stare. _

"_Then your in good fortune," Elijah said, pushing a stray piece of hair behind Kol's ear, the boy almost fell over trying to get away from him, "Me and Nik are able to attend and make sure you don't destroy the life's of many young women." _

"_It's obvious Nik's only going so he can keep a watchful eye on Caroline and see if any of the men are suitable for her hand, isn't it Nik?" Rebekah asked but before he could reply she lowered her voice, "You'll do it for me when I'm of age won't you?" _

_Klaus smiled uncomfortably, trying to push past the mental images of Caroline's hand holding another man's, her breath in the male's ear, her lips on his, he scrunched his eyes shut and when he reopened them he saw that even Kol was finally catching on to his sinful feelings, "Of course sweet sister." _

_Rebekah clapped her hands together in delight and greeted her mother warmly when she entered the brother's space in the hut, "Only one small hour left, Rebekah go and help Caroline with her hair, and don't you dare try to ruin this for her." _

_Rebekah huffed and begrudgingly left, giving Kol a wistful look of jealously, wishing it was her turn to finally be seen as an adult. _

"_Mother," Kol hissed when she moved towards him arms outstretched, a proud look upon her face, "I am too old now." _

_She laughed and her hands fell to her sides, she turned to Elijah who accepted her embrace gladly, finally she turned to Klaus and held on to him tightly, "Take care of her," She whispered, "Believe me, many men will be interested." _

"_How wonderful," Klaus said sarcastically and Esther raised her eyebrows at him mischievously, he became confused by her smile, surely she couldn't intend for Caroline to be his wife as well? What was wrong with this family? _

"_Tatia will be there tonight Elijah," Kol teased, "She's always going to be there." _

_Elijah advanced towards him, "Hold your tongue boy, she's a lady, treat her with respect."_

"_I do not believe that a lady," Kol said mimicking Elijah's formal way of speech, infuriating him further, "Allows herself to become pregnant when not in matrimony." _

"_That is enough Kol," Esther hissed, stepping between the two, "You know nothing of love." _

_Kol lowered his eyes and shuffled backwards, Esther wished them all good luck and after giving a final hug to Klaus, left. _

* * *

She wasn't responding, her eyelids kept fluttering and he could only hope it was her memories racing through her head at a hundred miles per hour and not the shock of receiving so much information.

Klaus stared at her, unable to look anywhere else, she captured him, enraptured him, like usual, but this time, finally, he may have broke her.

* * *

"_You look so beautiful Caroline," Rebekah murmured, twirling the girl round so the gown lifted in the air, slightly revealing her legs, she giggled and pulled the dress down. _

"_Thank you," Caroline smiled warmly at her, shocked at receiving a compliment by the sister she thought hated her more then anything, "I will tell you everything about tonight," She said earnestly and Rebekah nodded her head eagerly, "It will probably be boring," Rebekah's mouth fell open in indignation, Caroline hastily said, "For me. No boy will look upon me like he would you, so I shall spend all night staring into the flames of the bonfire and watching other couples dance." _

_Rebekah stroked her sisters arm hesitantly, "I assure you, that won't happen."_

"_And why not? Your not there to procure me a dancing partner," Caroline teased. _

_Rebekah looked up at her, "Because Nik's there." _

_Caroline opened her mouth to respond but Esther's loud voice beckoning them to the entrance of the hut washed all thoughts from her mind, now her body began to shake in fear as Rebekah grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her out of their room._

_She tried to protest and only just managed to pull her arm out of Rebekah's grasp before they rounded the corner to where she heard her family waiting for her. _

"_I don't know why she's complaining," Rebekah said coming to stand beside Klaus and watching for when Caroline would finally make an appearance._

"_Come on Care" Kol yelled, "You won't look as bad as Nik, he's never going to get a girl." _

_Klaus mocked punched him and Esther smiled at their antics but one swift angry look from her husband instantly made her loose her happiness._

"_For goodness sake girl," Mikael boomed, folding his arms, "Do not test my patience." _

_Caroline immediately stepped from around the corner, almost tripping over her own feet in hurry, she looked at the floor and not the flabbergasted looks of her family, carefully she processed their reactions, smiling meekly, Esther and Rebekah were holding each other's hands in glee, Kol looked impressed, Elijah's lips were quirking, but, he wasn't gazing at her, her eyes travelled to his right and she saw Klaus, the object of his stare._

_Klaus didn't appear to have any reaction other then the dilation of his pupils and she tried not to feel disappointed, his arms were crossed but she swore she saw him tremble, before he could catch her gaze she looked quickly at Mikael and flinched, he was looking at her as if she was a piece of meat. _

"_My sister cleans up well," Kol declared; bowing and extending his hand to Caroline who took it nervously. _

"_She's a goddess," Klaus breathed._

_All heads turned towards him and he coughed uncomfortably, Kol looked down at his entwined hand and walked towards his brother. Caroline stood before Klaus, speechless and incredibly, obviously, anxious. Kol placed her hand in his and Klaus raised it to his lips, placing a soft kiss there, only Caroline appeared to be the one noticing Mikael's sharp intake of breath. _

_Rebekah stood in shock, watching the scene and after several seconds of processing the idea of her favourite brother with Caroline fled from the room, Elijah moved to console her but Mikael stopped him, "You must all escort Caroline," He said to the three young men, then turned to her, his eyes roamed slowly over her body and he smirked,, "You don't know what evil lurks in the shadow."_

* * *

Caroline gasped, catching a breath of fresh air as her body was propelled forward, so many images surrounded her, blurry, translucent figures of her suppressed childhood skipping happily through the forest, a game of tag in which she, a young blonde petite child chased after the boy with light golden hair, both laughing, both _happy._

The years went on, and she cherished each new memory she was presented with, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Esther, her family protecting her, loving her, caring for her, their gentle whispers about her future with….._Niklaus. _Her blush whenever she touched him, those innocent moments when she would hold his fingers in hers and help him with the day's chores.

But then _he_ appeared, the father figure, the authority figure, his grimace as he forced her down, the white dress tearing and suddenly she awoke, choking on tears.

Her vision was clouded and she hastily wiped the moisture from her eyes, hurling herself to her feet and staring down at a very shocked Klaus.

"Caroline?" He whispered, staggering to his feet, trying to hold her but she flashed away from him.

They were standing at opposite ends of the room now, her chest was heaving with her own anger, wanting to tear the hybrid to shreds, wanting to hurt him, torture him, hate him. The sadness written on his face only aggravated her further, she advanced towards him but he staid utterly motionless.

"You utter _bastard_," She hissed.


	6. Chapter 6

**So today I watched a shit load of Supernatural and wished that Joseph Morgan was a third Winchester brother...*drools***

**Well I didn't want to leave this any longer since your reviews were so lovely so I have staid up till 1am writing this...yeah...it's not my favourite thing ever...but to be fair, its past midnight, and my mind is stuck on SPN. Please keep revieiwing and I PROMISE the next chapter will be up quicker and will have a lot more information and action in it, so keep me motivated with your lovely reviews guys because Im buying SPN season 3 boxset soon... Yes, I may be slightly addicted xD  
**

**Also there is a load of swearing in this, so if you don't like that, I'm sorry but don't worry the swearing won't be as much as this in future chapters...I hope  
**

**Now I'm gonna go dream of Klaus Winchester...I mean...Klaus MIKAELSON! *Still drooling* xD  
**

* * *

"_Caroline?" Elijah tentatively called her name but she was frozen, staring at the massive pile of flaming twigs, the smoke swarmed through the air, orange rising with it, melding into the sky._

_But on the ground there was at least thirty young men and women, none of whom Caroline had ever met, she tightened her grip on Klaus's arm and felt the urge to run back to the safety of the hut, which was about a half an hour's journey. _

_Kol on the other hand, looked elated, he grasped his hands together with a gleeful expression, eyeing the nearest brunette, Elijah rolled his eyes at him when he advanced towards her, but then the girl turned round, Tatia, her eyes met Elijah's and he instantly abandoned his family to join her, pushing Kol to the side on his way._

_The youngest brother staggered but regained his composure, glaring at Elijah before turning to face his other sibling's, he tried to ignore the unsettling feeling in his stomach when he saw Klaus glare at an approaching blonde boy who immediately coughed and turned away from them, pretending that his interest hadn't been captured by the bright red face of Caroline._

"_I don't like it," Caroline muttered, peeking out from under her eyelashes at all the beautiful girls surrounding her, she was the only one in Green. Typical. _

_Everyone else was either in brown or blue, now she looked even more ridiculous then before, she cringed away behind Klaus who chuckled lightly, whispering, "Don't fret, you look beautiful."_

"_You have to say that," Caroline snapped, hating the entire situation and wondering if she could trade places with Rebekah, they both had blonde hair, maybe no one would notice, "You're my brother." _

_Klaus fell silent and took a step away from her, his cheeks blushing ever so slightly, Caroline bit her lip and tuned to the sound of the beating drums, creating a soft melody in which Elijah and Tatia were dancing to, his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly to him. _

"_Well this has just become sufficiently awkward," Kol said cheerfully and ignored Klaus's glare, "I'm off to see that red head," He swaggered in the direction of the other nearest girl and Caroline began giggling. _

"_When do you think he'll realise its Sage?" She whispered, holding her sides in laughter as Kol tapped the woman on the shoulder._

"_Finn's going to kill him," Klaus smirked, a deep laugh escaping his throat at Kol's look of horror, he took a step away from Sage and almost fell over Finn who had his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised. _

"_It's lucky Herrick isn't courting a particular girl yet," Klaus said turning to a still laughing Caroline, "Kol could accidentally try to steal her as well."_

"_It's lucky you don't have a girl," Caroline teased, ignoring the pang in her stomach._

"_Maybe I have one in mind." _

_Caroline held her breath at his stare, his smile showing his adorable dimples, but then she heard a masculine voice to her side and snapped to her senses._

_An awkward boy presented her with a glass of red wine, she took it, muttering her thanks, turning back to Klaus, a cheeky expression on her face which soon changed when she saw his reaction but then the raven haired boy bowed, capturing her attention and she had to hold back a giggle at how much he reminded her of a young Elijah._

"_I'm Edmund," He said silkily, kissing her hand, "And you are?" _

* * *

"You are an actual fucking asshole," Caroline breathed calmly, trying to keep her shaking body at bay.

Klaus turned his head in shame, his gaze landing on the window, the pale white curtains open wide, letting in the sunlight, revealing their position. Ignoring Caroline's further mutters of obscenities he rushes towards each window, pulling the curtains roughly closed, trying to stop his paranoia from taking over.

"And now your acting like an absolute fucking lunatic, you stupid bastard," Caroline hissed, watching with a bored expression as Klaus raced across the room, his figure blurring constantly until he ceased the light from entering the house.

* * *

_Klaus hated Edmund. _

_He hated his ridiculous eloquent way of speaking, and he absolutely hated the way he danced, his arm wrapped firmly around Caroline's waist, radiating the impression that she was already claimed. _

_He downed his glass quickly, biting his tongue as the foul taste forced its way down his throat, he grimaced, and then grabbed another, at least it was dulling his senses._

_Before he had even managed to raise the glass to his lips Elijah appeared and took it from him, Klaus rolled his head to the side, sighing, "You were right." _

"_I'm well aware," Elijah grinned, taking a sip of the bitter wine and watching Caroline with mild interest, "You don't need to be so blatantly obvious about your affections brother." _

"_I'm not." _

"_Yes you are."_

"_Elijah I am not going to bicker with you like a three year old," Klaus said snatching back his drink and glaring at Edmund's head, "And, no, I'm not." _

_Elijah began to laugh and Klaus caught Caroline's eye over the boy's shoulder, she gave him a small smile and looked away quickly as he twirled her round. _

"_Ok," Klaus muttered, looking at Elijah, "Maybe I am." _

* * *

"Are you ever going to stop swearing?" Klaus asked, locking the door and turning to face Caroline.

She looked furious, her blonde hair was tangled and a sheen of sweat covered her face, or was it tears? He instinctively walked towards her, but she stepped away quickly, avoiding his embrace.

"You think this was easy for me?" He hissed through gritted teeth, "You think you're the only one whose been wronged?" His anger was taking over him now, that beast inside of him emerging, his frustration at her stricken face was building, how dare she judge him?

"I have spent _everyday _thinking about you. You can hardly say the same about me."

"THAT'S BECAUSE I DIDN'T FUCKING KNOW YOU EXISTED!" She roared, punching the wall behind her, the portrait of Damon's mother fell to the floor and shattered; the glass cutting into her exposed feet.

She cried out in pain but fell to the floor picking up the scattered pieces, _Damon, _she clutched her head, guilt entering her, how, for even a moment, could she forget her fiancée?

* * *

_Tatia had ensnared his brother for another dance and Klaus was yet again left alone, he sat on the log and rested his head in his hands, he couldn't see Kol anywhere but held back a snicker when he saw Finn, followed by a very looking harassed Sage, push through the crowd. _

"_Have you seen Kol?" He sneered; Klaus rolled his eyes and shook his head. _

_Finn turned round and Sage stumbled after him, he felt someone tap him on the back and looked behind him into the eyes of a frightened Caroline, "Hide me," She murmured, ducking behind him. _

_He opened his mouth to demand why when a sly voice approached him, "Have you seen your sister? I've appeared to misplace her." _

_Caroline's hands tightened on Klaus's back and he held her hands, taking a deep breath before facing Edmund, "She's not my sister." _

_Edmund had the decency to look abashed and muttered his apologies, "I didn't realise she was intended for another." _

_Caroline pressed her head into his back, wishing for the boy to disappear, his advances on her for the majority of the evening were tiring, her desperation to rid herself of him had gone so far that she was now hiding behind her own brother, like a child. _

* * *

Caroline's hands were starting to bleed, the glass she was picking up was digging into her skin and she felt so numb that she didn't even notice.

Klaus watched her agonizingly until he finally had enough, bending down to stop her, his hand closing around hers, stopping her from her hurting herself further.

She flinched away from his touch, the electricity tingly her, just like it used to, but now, it sickened her.

She scrambled away from him, her back hitting the wall, her arms wrapped around her legs and she rocked back and forth, closing her eyes, wishing to forget every single piece of forbidden information leaking into her brain.

"Caroline," He whispered, "Please love, plea-"

"Don't call me that," She snapped, "Don't ever use that word around me again. You don't know what love is."

* * *

"_Thank you," She whispered, picking up her gown and sitting down next to him, she laughed as Kol ran past them, followed by an angry looking Finn who stopped to wave briefly at her before chasing after his brother once more. _

"_What did he do to you?" Klaus asked angrily, all sorts of scenarios insulting his mind._

_She could see his anger rising and laid a hand on his shoulder, smiling, "Nothing. I just got bored." _

_He visibly relaxed and she watched Tatia weave around Elijah, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek, Caroline leaned backwards and took a deep breath before asking the question which had been bothering her, "Why did you tell Edmund you're not my brother?" _

_Klaus took another swig of his drink before answering her, "Because I'm not, and I don't want to be." _

_He faced her, the drink dropped from his hand and he cupped her cheek, she bit her lip shyly, her gaze landing on his, he leant closer towards her, she could smell the woods on him, she saw how black his eyelashes were, how aqua the eyes which studied her truly are, and, all she felt was frustration, "That's just the liquor talking."_

_She pushed away from him and walked towards the clearing, fully intent on running away in embarrassment and hoping that he wouldn't remember in the morning, but she only made it to the nearest tent before he caught her up to her, snatching her away from the eyes of the bonfire and held her captive in the shadows._

_He pinned her arms to her sides so she wouldn't struggle, "Don't you understand?" He breathed, "I love you." _

_She stopped struggling immediately and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him roughly, "In a different way then a brother loves a sister." _

_A smile spread across her face and she leaned on her tip toes, her mouth pressing eagerly to his, his arm tightened around her and her hands lost themselves in his hair, her lips parted slowly and she savoured the sweet flavour of his lips. _

_He rested his forehead against hers and they smiled against each others mouths, "That was my first kiss," Caroline admitted, stealing a quick kiss off of him again before he could even register it._

"_Good," He smirked, claiming her lips once more, but she pulled away from him, removing her body from his so she was leaning against the tent._

"_Are you going to regret this in the morning?" She asked sharply, "Because I'm not." _

"_Caroline," He whispered, "You're the one thing, I could never regret." _

* * *

"Why did you do this to me?" She asked, staring at the space behind him.

He sat opposite her, trying to catch her gaze but she was refusing to look at him, finally he sighed and muttered, "You know why."

"You wiped my memories, and you left me. You left me Nik, a young girl, with no where to go."

"You're a vampire; you can take care of yourself."

She choked out a laugh, "Are you really that idiotic? You think that because you kept your end of the bargain that Mikael did?"

Klaus straightened, watching Caroline's eyes glaze over at the recent memory; he held a breath, "Mikael's not one to keep his word Klaus."

"Did he?" He hissed, leaning towards her, she stood up quickly and flashed to the other end of the room, pulling open the curtain and staring outside.

"What do you care?"

"Caroline, get away from the window," He warned, worry taking over him, but she stood there, defiant, resisting him, disobeying him.

He blurred towards her and knocked her on the ground, his fangs bared, menacing, this would have even scared Rebekah, yet, it appeared to have no effect on her.

She pushed him off of her and he rolled to the side, they stared at the ceiling, refusing to acknowledge the other until he muttered, "I did this to protect you."

"Your not the same anymore, your better at lying now."

"Believe what you want Caroline," He murmured, "Your going to forget about it in a few minutes."

Caroline began laughing hysterically, tears streaming down her face, soon she was coughing and holding her sides, Klaus rose to his feet in shock, pulling her up with him, shaking her, trying to get her to snap out of it.

"You're going to take my memories _again_?" She laughed, wiping the tears away from her eyes, "You're the best husband a girl could ask for."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovelies, so I had an amazing dream last night, Klaus was my husband *swoon* and we had a baby (You'd think I'd be happy about this.) But the baby wouldn't stop crying. So instead of being able to speak to Klaus (My husband! *swoons again*) I was constantly with the baby. Klaus, I'm so happy you can't have children. Thought I'd all inform you of that XD **

**You are all so amazing and for all of you who find a certain Mr Mikaelson VERY attractive then each of you get one! (Without a baby since appartently Klaus and babies don't mix well.) Please keep reviewing my lovelies and my spoon army, since we just went to war with writers block...and...WE WON! Thank you! :D  
**

**So, this chapter FINALLY shows the first meeting of Daroline! (I HATED them in the show, BUT in here, I'm kinda liking them, would you guys like some more Daroline scenes?) AND a brief Klaroine flashback, the flashbacks are going to be more to the point now :) We've gone through their childhood, their first kiss, now we shall go onto the rest of their life...until...THE DEAL! Dun dun DUNNNNN! Although if you any wish to see more Klaroine child/teenager flashbacks please say :D I aim to please my lovelies :D  
**

**ANYWAYS I'm gonna hush up now and complain to air that I'm back at college in two days. Sigh. Education. SIGH.  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"We have been here for almost half an hour," Damon said, staring intently at his glass, "And all you've tried to do is drink me under the table."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Rebekah chided, glancing around the Grill, but there was no sign of Klaus, meaning she still had to play the part of the distraction, she flipped back her golden hair and leant towards Damon, "And it certainly won't be the last."

He snorted at her lack of appeal and she recoiled, he reached out a hand towards her, wanting to comfort her, but when he saw hope rekindled in her eyes he smirked cruelly, "Why did you come back? For the wedding? Wanting to stop me are we? Wanting some more Damon love?"

"Damon love?" Rebekah looked away in disgust, "That's not how I'd put it."

"Fine," He sighed, "The best sex you've ever had."

"Now, that's just plain arrogant."

"Is it?" Damon teased, taking a swig from the bottle of whiskey in front of him, he rolled his eyes when Rebekah's younger brother finally made his presence known, stealing his bottle and sitting next to his sister, glaring at Damon from over her head.

"So Klaus has finally let you out of your little box?"

"I've never liked you," Kol hissed narrowing his eyes, "Now piss off, and leave my sister alone for once."

Rebekah whipped her head round frantically, her eyes meeting Kol's, desperately trying to communicate that Damon absolutely, could _not _leave, but Kol waved sarcastically to him and by the time Rebekah opened her mouth to beg him to stay, he was gone.

"Home to Caroline," She lamented, putting her head in her hands for a brief moment, wallowing in self pity, but when Kol put his hand comfortingly on her back she snapped at him, "You idiot. You absolute evil little-"

"Wooh, wooh," Kol raised his hands in surrender, "What have I done this time?"

Rebekah put her head back in her hands, "Nik's going to kill me."

"Why?"

"Because if Damon gets back to early then Caroline will still have her memories and –" She felt the air stir beside her and glanced up, but Kol was no where to be seen, "Fucking Caroline," She spat, gripping Damon's left over bottle so tightly that it broke between her fingers.

* * *

Caroline tried to assess the situation; Klaus was walking towards her like a predator, his eyes ready to compel, to take away her entire life, _again. _

Insulting him hadn't worked, begging hadn't either, even bringing up their past appeared to have no effect on him, she slacked against the wall, waiting, finally he was cupping her face, stroking her cheeks, apologizing, and no matter what she said, what she did, nothing would stop him, "Your like your Father," She whispered, clenching her fists at her side and closing her eyes stubbornly.

Klaus's grip on her faltered and she pushed him backwards, he slipped on the rug and crashed to the floor, without even thinking twice she fled from the room, her hand scrapped along the walls as she ran down the corridors.

He was chasing her and she bit back tears as another memory resurfaced, them as children, playing an innocent game of tag, she stumbled forwards just as she got to the front door, it flew open under her weight and she fell on the gravel outside of the house.

She only just managed to scramble to her feet when Klaus pushed her back down, he crouched over her, baring his fangs and she cried out in aggravation.

* * *

"Brother!" Stefan called to the retreating figure on the outskirts of their property, but he didn't stop and Stefan laughed inwardly, "Can't wait to get back to her can you?"

"What can I say?" Damon replied over his shoulder, "I'm whipped."

Suddenly Caroline careened out of the door, her hair plastered to her forehead, she was drenched in sweat and tears, so fearful that her eyes were constantly looking forward as she fell with a loud noise to the floor; she hadn't even noticed their presence and hastily got back up.

Damon rushed towards her with Stefan close behind but they didn't reach her in time, her attacker ran out of the house and pushed her to the ground, it was when she screamed that Damon pushed the vampire away from her.

But the vampire's arm swung back, punching Damon in the jaw, he recovered quickly and put himself in front of his fiancée, shielding her when the attacker came back for more.

"Stefan," Damon shouted, "A little help."

But Stefan was rooted to the spot, for he knew who the vampire was, he'd seen that face a thousand times in his ripper days, Klaus. He approached him cautiously, Caroline clung to Damon, and they almost ended up fighting each other for the front position, each hell bent on protecting the other.

Stefan sprung on Klaus, wrapping his arms around him and struggling with him, pulling him away from the couple, another pair of strong arms helped him and he looked to his left to see Kol grappling with Klaus, together they managed to put a distance between him and Caroline.

"Klaus!" Kol hissed, meeting Caroline's sparkling eyes over the hybrids shoulder, she smiled weakly at him before diverting her attention to Damon who pulled her into his grasp, his arms around her waist, his lips pressing against her forehead.

Once he was satisfied that she was calm he advanced towards a now human looking Klaus, "What the hell man? You sick son of a bitch! I'll kill you, I swear I will."

"Damon," Stefan warned, watching Klaus's nostrils flare like an angry dragons, "It was probably a misunderstanding-"

"He attacked my wife!"

"She's not your wife mate," Klaus said hauntingly, his eyes transfixed on Caroline's.

"She will be."

"What happened?" Stefan addressed Caroline, stepping between Klaus and his brother, worried for both of them; Kol hung back, a ridiculous yet creepy smile plastered on his face as he surveyed the scenario.

"He…he…he," Caroline stuttered, trying to find a reasonable excuse, behind Stefan she saw Kol pucker his lips and point to them, "Tried to kiss me!"

Kol nodded encouragingly and she watched as Stefan was flung to the side by an infuriated Damon who knocked Klaus to the ground, no one noticed her grab Kol's outstretched hand and flash them away into the safety of the forest.

* * *

"_I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this," Caroline began, leaning against Klaus's bare chest, tracing patterns on it with her thumb, "It's just feels, so, surreal." _

_She felt his laugh and looked up to his face, sucking on her lip shyly, he cradled her closer in his arms, "Hiding is becoming tiresome," He commented, looking around the small cabin which the family used to put their tools in, but ever since his father's accident when he had fallen off of his favourite horse no one had come near it, their privacy was a necessity. _

_Caroline nodded, placing a soft kiss on his lips, she tried to pull away but his hand gripped her hair, forcing her closer, she lost her balance and fell against him, she laughed at her clumsiness and he kissed her embarrassment away._

_His hand fell from her hair to roam over her body, bunching the fabric of her dress up at her hips, applying pressure, she put her hand on his to stop him, "We can't," She moaned as he began to kiss her neck._

"_We can," He smirked against her, flipping her over so she was underneath him, he grabbed her leg and hoisted it around his waist, her breath hitched in anticipation as he leant closer towards her._

"_Klaus," She giggled, pushing at his chest, "I'm a lady." _

_He raised his eyebrows and she mock punched him, standing up and throwing him his shirt, "Now cover all of yourself up. Temptation is not fair." _

_He pulled the item of clothing over his head just as she opened the door and stepped outside into the bright afternoon light, "It certainly isn't," He whispered following close behind her, taking her hand in his and dropping it when they got sight of their camp._

_Hiding was the worst torture around._

* * *

Kol's hand never left hers; they ran through the entire forest, down streets, round corners, until arriving at what looked like a very sleazy motel, Kol shrugged apologetically at her accusing stare.

"You haven't changed," She whistled, following him up the stairs and entering his hotel room.

When the door closed shut behind him she felt uncomfortable, unsure of what to do she sat on the sofa, her hands in her lap, fidgeting as she picked at her nails. Kol poured her a drink and sat on the chair opposite the sofa, leaning towards her, his eyes raking over her, not quite believing she was real.

"Hey Caroline," He smiled.

"Hi yourself," She laughed but then the drink slipped from her hand as she clutched her head in pain, a sudden migraine overcoming her so violently that if it wasn't for Kol's supporting arm she would have been passed out on the floor.

She sobbed into his shoulder, the face of a small blonde boy sprung into her vision, he gave her a flower before skipping away from her into the arms of a young man, she looked on as the man picked him up and swung him around, the boy looked back at her over his fathers shoulders, his smile showing his dimples.

"Stefan!" Damon roared, "Why are you defending him?"

He struggled against his brothers grasp, trying to reach the snarling Klaus, they heard laughing behind them and froze, turning to see an almost hysterical Rebekah, holding a cell phone in her hand, "They're being so territorial that they don't even know she's missing," She wiped fake tears from her eyes and bid the person on the other end goodbye before snapping her phone shut.

Klaus seemed to forget all about his wife's fiancée and demanded to know who the speaker had been, Rebekah tried to appear resentful, pretending that she wasn't currently freaked out of her pale vampire skin and she raised her chin, "Elijah."

"And your reason being?"

She crossed her arms, "Because I'm bored."

"Fantastic," His sarcastic response was instant; he grabbed Rebekah roughly by the shoulder and pulled her aside, "You're useless-"

"Thanks, I love you too-"

"Kol's got her. We've got to find her before she remembers more."

"You took away her past?" Damon asked, anger building inside of him as he remembered the first time he ever met Caroline Forbes.

* * *

"_I didn't order this," She murmured, pushing the drink over the bar towards the bartender who simply placed it before her again, nodding in the direction to her right._

_She lolled her head round lazily, expecting to see an old withered perverted man winking at her, that was certainly not the case, she smiled discreetly at the raven haired male and put a straw into the drink of orange juice he'd bought for her. _

_She sucked on it greedily and turned her back to him, she wasn't surprised when he took the seat next to her. _

"_Didn't think I could handle a proper drink?" She smirked, boldly swapping their glasses, he didn't complain, merely grinned at her and she relaxed slightly._

"_Damon Salvatore," He introduced._

"_Caroline…..Forbes, and don't tell me that's the name of an angel or whatever lame chat up line your about to use."_

"_Fair enough," He chugged the orange juice back and wiped his hand across his mouth, she tried to hide her smile at his antics, "But I do have to ask why someone like you is sitting alone at bar all by herself," He cocked his head to the side and surveyed her, "You don't know how many men have looked at you within the last five minutes."_

"_Well luckily I have my night in orange juice armour." _

"_Very lucky," He remarked, gazing into her eyes, his pupils dilated to black and she held a breath, listening to his heart beat, he had none what so ever._

_Vampire. _

"_You're going to come to my hotel room with me," He smirked, believing his compulsion was truly having an effect on her._

_She widened her eyes, she knew well enough what the compelled looked like, she'd lost count of how many times she had made humans obey to her demands._

"_I'd love to," She smiled sweetly, grabbing her bag and following him outside, he opened his car door for her and she climbed in._

_Now, a normal girl, who cared for her own preservation would have sprayed pepper spray, called for help, or simply, refused to get in the car._

_But Caroline, not so much, despite not knowing her exact age, she was strong and curiosity always got the better of her._

_Curiosity killed the cat._

"_So," Damon began, putting the car in reverse, "Why were you really in the bar? Answer truthfully." _

_Caroline had no other option, if she was to be convincing he couldn't suspect, and so, she told the truth for once in her life, to someone who probably had the intention of draining her dry._

"_Because I have nothing else to do." _

"_No boyfriend?" Damon snickered._

_She ignored his jab, "No."_

"_Friends?" _

"_No."_

_A concerned expression almost came on his face but he hid behind his mask once more, "Family?"_

"_No."_

"_Impossible," He said to himself, then demanded to her the reasons for her isolation._

"_I woke up one day, no memories, no recollection, no idea of where I was, but there were cuts all over me, blood pouring onto my clothes," She noticed his mouth salivating and tried not to cringe away from him, "And I realised," She looked over at him, "No one is good in this world," She turned her gaze to the window, "Your better off by yourself."_

"_Well," Damon said cheerfully, "That's a very bleak outlook on life." _

* * *

"I don't know what to do, this is ridiculous," Kol hissed over the phone, "She hasn't responded to me in ages, I've sat in front of her constantly for two hours and all she does is twitches occasionally."

"Has she asked about him?" Elijah's voice was full of concern; Kol could hear Elijah's flight being called from over the phone and shut his eyes, wishing his brother could get to them sooner.

"About Nik?"

"No, has she asked about _him?_"

"Oh," Kol said, guilt washing over him, "No."

"It's only a matter of time, and when she does Kol, it's imperative that you lie. Only Nik can be the one to tell her the truth."

"We can't let her keep believing he's alive," Kol whispered, glancing over to Caroline who remained expressionless, caught in another of her memories, "It's cruel."

"Listen to me Kol, she's in a state of shock, can you imagine what would happen to her if she found out he was dead?"

Kol knelt down in front of her, waving a hand across her face, but, as usual, no response came, he sighed and looked at the floor, "We'd have a suicidal vampire on our hands."


End file.
